


Gotta Love Them Little Siblings

by CrimeAlley1048



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeAlley1048/pseuds/CrimeAlley1048
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if they did replace you as Robin. It's all cool, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Love Them Little Siblings

“Look, all I’m saying is, this would be a lot easier if we knew what we were getting into.”  
“Read my lips, Roy,” Jason told him. “I’m not calling Batman.”  
And he wasn’t. Absolutely not. No way.  
They were in the ship, headed for Gotham. Jason wasn’t particularly pleased with that, but hey, who asked him about these things? Nobody, that’s who.  
“So call Batgirl or something.”  
“No.”  
“Robin? Red Robin?” Roy paused, but Jason didn’t answer. “Look, I need to know where I’m landing this thing. Pick a sibling, and pick up your phone.”  
“They’re not my—” Jason muttered, “Oh, whatever.”  
“I’m sorry, what was that?” Roy asked. “I couldn’t hear, but it sounded like you were about to say ‘they’re not my family.’ Which would be funny.”  
“Drop it, Roy.”  
“Really funny. Because you’re wearing your costume. What’s that on your chest?”  
“It’s a bat. Okay? Are you happy now?”  
“Hypocrisy, Jay-bird. You’re wearing hypocrisy.”  
Jason told Roy to do something inappropriate; then he gave in, pulling out his phone. He would text Drake, he decided. Drake didn’t make him want to shoot things— you know, usually.

_Are you free tonight?_

And he set his phone on the coffee table. Shouldn’t be long. Drake was never more than a foot away from his tech.  
“Tim?” Roy asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay, good. Is he going to know anything about our guys?”  
“Probably.” It was a safe assumption. Drake pretty much knew everything. “If he didn’t before, he’ll get it from our files.”  
Roy smiled. “Sure he will.”  
“I’m not joking.”  
“I wasn’t joking when I built our security system. From scratch. With alien technology.”  
“Uh huh.”  
“Nobody’s getting into my files.”  
“Right.” Jason flopped onto the couch. “Nobody except Red Robin.”  
He was kind of proud of him, actually. Like, if you had to be replaced, it might as well be by someone competent. “Listen, I’m gonna deny saying this if it comes up, but the kid’s good. Really good. He’s definitely got a wire in here.”  
Exactly one second later, Jason’s phone went off.

_Correct._

_And yes, I’m free._

Roy leaned over the back of the couch to read. “Son of a bitch,” he said. “I hate your family.”  
“Same.”  
“Right. Well if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got some redesigning to do.”  
Roy slammed through the door, muttering about bats. Jason smirked. Then he turned back to his phone.

_Okay but seriously, if you don’t stop spying on me, you’re gonna wake up with the concussion of the century._

Not that it would stop him.


End file.
